This invention relates to solid state regulated DC voltage supply circuits. More particularly, this invention relates to a solid state regulator circuit for providing a substantially constant DC output voltage which is capable of rejecting ripples in the magnitude of the supply voltage applied thereto.
The prior art is replete with various voltage regulator circuits for supplying substantially constant output DC regulated voltages. There are as many techniques for regulating the voltage output of these regulator circuits as there are applications for such regulators. In a system in which switching of currents occurs there is generally generated voltage transient spikes that can appear on the voltage supply line. If these voltage transients are of sufficient magnitude, the system operation may be adversely affected whereby the performance is deleteriously affected.
For example, in a magnetic bubble integrated sense amplifier system, the positive power supply of the system is required to provide currents of magnitude up to one ampere peak to the x and y field coils of the bubble memory as is generally known. These field currents are switched at a field rotation frequency of between 50 and 200 KHz. This switching causes voltage transient spikes to appear on the supply line to the sense amplifier system. Because the magnitudes of the transient spikes are large in comparison to the magnitude of a magnetic bubble signal, the internal supply voltage rail of the bubble sense amplifier system must have a very high voltage supply rejection performance so that the transient spikes on the supply line do not prevent detection of the bubble present signal.
Additionally, the system must provide ripple rejection at frequencies up to 10 MHz because of the high frequency components present in the transient spikes. Moreover, the rejection performance of the system must be provided with as simple of a circuit as possible as the sense amplifier system is manufactured in integrated circuit form to thereby reduce requirements for die size and to reduce system costs while enhancing circuit yield factors.
Thus, there is a need for a voltage regulator circuit for rejecting ripples in an unregulated power supply voltage supplied thereto to provide a substantially constant, regulated DC output voltage. The circuit must operate with perturbations of the power supply voltage having frequency components up to frequencies of 10 MHz.